The Story of Emptyness
by relya schiffer
Summary: Ketika kekosongan yang abadi itu berakhir, adakah yang berubah dalam dirinya?  Ulquihime. Happy reading and RnR please?


**Tittle : The Story of Emptyness**

**Disclaimer** : Bleach punya Om Tite Kubo. Tak akan pernah jadi milikku. But this story is mine, belong to me. Inspired by 'BROKEN'-Seconhand Serenade.

**Warning** : OOC, abal, gaje, nista, typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan, alur gak jelas, aneh. Niatnya nyoba bikin spoiler. Entahlah yang kubuat ini sudah termasuk spoiler atau belum.

**Rate** : K+

**Summary :** Ini adalah sebuah kisah tentang kekosongan, yang mulai terisi dengan sesuatu yang tak biasa. Menimbulkan rasa penasaran dan pertanyaan. Bagamanakah kekosongan itu akan berakhir? Siapa yang bisa mengakhirinya?

**A/N : **Huwaaaaa… Aku kena cacaaarrr…. Arrrrggghhhh, gatel gila semua badan! Ampuuunnn! Dan di tengah-tengah penderitaan ini, juga ketidakpastian nasib UTS-ku, relya schiffer si author error malah nekat ngetik fic. Anak baik jangan tiru kelakuan abnormal ini, ya.

Oia, fic ini terinspirasi setelah bolak balik dengerin Broken-nya Secondhand serenade. Yah, yang penting udah di-publish. Satu keinginan tercapai. Lega..

*digetok seseorang dari belakang*

beside you (BY) : Heh, gue yang publish-in cerita loe ini, tauk!

me : *nyengir gaje* ah iya, makasih ya, say… Kau sudah menolongku. Err, 'where ever you are' udah di-apdet?

BY : udah! Mau minta apa lagi lo?

me : nggak deh, udah cukup. Hontou ni arigatou.*senyum manis*

BY : gue gak ngerti ocehan lo. Gue balik.

me : eh? kok buru-buru? gak nge-teh dulu?*basa-basi*

BY : ogah. Gue nggak mau ketularan penyakit nggak jelas lo itu.*pergi seenak udel*

me : *ngerutuk dalem ati* Siiaaallll, ngeselin banget tuh anak. Kalo gak inget temen dan ketergantungan kalkulus sama dia, udah gw babat tuh orang!

(back to the real)

Okeh, lupakan nonsense di atas. Yak, langsung saja. Happy reading, minna-san… And of course, bear with me.^^

* * *

**In the moonlight your face it glows**

**Like a thousand diamonds**

**I supposed your hair flows like**

**the ocean breeze**

**.**

**.  
**

Perempuan itu menangis lagi.

Kuhela nafas pelan setelah kakiku berhenti di depan pintu kamar ini. Oh, tunggu dulu. Bagiku ruangan ini memang hanya sebuah kamar dari sekian banyak kamar yang ada di Las Noches. Tapi bagi perempuan yang sedang menangis itu, kamar ini adalah penjara.

Ya, benar.

Dia memang tahanan. Perempuan itu―Inoue Orihime―dia adalah tahanan Aizen-sama. Kekuatannya menarik perhatian penciptaku itu, hingga membuatku harus membawanya ke kastil putih ini. Tentu dengan sedikit 'permainan' yang telah aku lakukan dengan sangat sempurna.

Memberinya perintah. Membuat dia mengatakan 'ya' dengan menggunakan keselamatan teman-temannya sebagai jaminan. Dan dia setuju.

Oh, begitu mudah. Aku bahkan tak perlu menggunakan cero atau pun bala dalam mengemban tugas mulia ini.

Mulia?

Tentu saja. Karena aku adalah Ulquiorra Schiffer, makhluk paling setia yang pernah diciptakan Aizen-sama. Seluruh eksistensiku hanya kupersembahkan bagi shinigami yang telah mendeklarasikan perang terhadap Gotei 13, garis depan pertahanan Sereitei. Termasuk saat ia memerintahkan aku untuk mengawasi tahanan kami―yang kini sedang menangis.

Perlahan, kubuka pintu besi yang berada persis di hadapanku. Mata hijauku langsung menemukan sosok Inoue Orihime sedang berdiri menatap keluar jendela yang menjadi satu-satunya jalan masuk bagi sinar bulan. Jendela berjeruji itu memaparkan sebentuk sabit yang menjadi satu-satunya penghias langit malam Las Noches. Sesuai namanya, hanya ada malam di sini.

Dengan sedikit melirik ke belakang, perempuan itu menyadari kehadiranku. Butiran bening yang menetes di wajahnya tampak berkilau terkena sinar bulan. Tampak seperti ratusan berlian. Sementara rambut senjanya tersibak perlahan. Angin padang pasir yang menelisik lewat celah jendela berjeruji membuat helaian lembut itu menari perlahan. Haruskah aku mengakuinya? Bahwa makhluk bernama manusia ini memang indah?

Tidak harus, bukan? Ya, tidak harus. Karena tak ada yang berhak memaksaku.

Mata kelabu Inoue Orihime yang memerah, menatapku penuh tuduhan―tanpa ampun. Sejenak ingin kukatakan padanya bahwa aku menghargai keberaniannya itu. Manusia rendah, melontarkan tatapan seperti itu kepada seorang Espada. Sungguh sangat berani. Tapi kata-kata pujian itu tak pernah terlontar. Jelas, karena Ulquiorra Schiffer tak pernah memuji.

"Sado-kun… belum mati!"

Sebuah kalimat pendek yang membuatku ingin tertawa. Apa perempuan itu berhalusinasi? Dia bisa merasakan sendiri bahwa reiatsu Yasutora Sado―yang tumbang di tangan Si Bodoh Nnoitra―lenyap beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Aku di sini bukan untuk memanjakanmu, Onna," kataku monoton, seperti biasa. Sengaja kutekankan nada pada kata memanjakan, agar dia mengerti posisinya. Ya, posisinya sebagai tahanan. Terintimidasi. Begitu kan seharusnya?

"Sado-kun… tidak mati!" perempuan itu mengulangi ucapannya. Kali ini terdengar sedikit memaksa dengan mengganti kata 'belum' menjadi 'tidak'.

Dia naïf sekali. Atau munafik? Apakah dia berpikir bahwa kekuatannya―yang bisa menolak kenyataan itu―cukup besar untuk mengubah keadaan?

Lima orang penyusup yang tak pernah menyadari batas kekuatan mereka, tidak mungkin meraih kemenangan di sini, di tempat di mana hanya kami yang mendominasi.

"Kalian sudah kalah, " ucapku lagi. Masih berdiri beberapa langkah di belakangnya, dengan kedua tangan di saku hakama putihku.

"tak ada jalan kemenangan bagi kalian, manusia. Kalian telah menggali kuburan sendiri dengan menginjakkan kaki di markas kami. Jadi, tidak masalah jika ada yang lebih dahulu mati dari pada yang lain. Hanya soal waktu." tegasku.

Dan satu kata itu, mati, membuat permata abu-abu―yang kutatap dengan emerald hijau milikku―melebar. Hanya sesaat karena setelah itu dia kembali ke posisi semula. Tatapannya jadi penuh dengan sesuatu yang tak kumengerti. Apa itu? Ekspresi apa itu?

Tangan mungilnya tak tergerak untuk menghapus bulir bening di wajahnya. Kepala orange Inoue Orihime kembali menengadah ke atas, menghadap bulan sabit pucat di langit. Aku masih menatap dia dengan cermat. Manusia, memang sulit dimengerti!

"Aku akan kembali satu jam lagi. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk melarikan diri, karena itu hanya akan menambah kekecewaanmu atas kondisi yang tak berpihak padamu,onna," titahku lugas.

"Tak ada cara yang akan membuat kalian menang dari kami,"

Dan tak ada cara yang bisa membuatmu lepas dariku, tambahku dalam hati seraya berbalik dan menuju pintu. Tepat sebelum pintu besi ini kututup, tatapanku kembali terusik oleh sesuatu yang berkilau seperti berlian. Membuat wajah Inoue Orihime bersinar. Rasanya kali ini aku harus mengakui, itu indah. Meskipun keindahan itu berasal dari mata seorang perempuan yang merasa tersiksa. Aku tahu itu. Tapi aku tak peduli. Benar- benar tak peduli.

Kejam? Itulah aku.

* * *

**Not a million fights could makes me hate you**

**You're invicible, yeah it's true**

**It's in your eyes where I find peace**

**.**

**.  
**

Hari berlalu sejak terakhir kali aku melihat tahanan kami menangis. Kerap kali aku mengunjunginya dalam rangka pengecekan―jangan tersenyum karena kau mengira bahwa ini mauku―dia sudah tidak lagi dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan. Dia memang masih berdiri menghadap jendela. Seperti seorang putri―jangan salah sangka karena mengira aku tertarik padanya, itu memang arti dari namanya, bukan?―yang mengharapkan pertolongan dari ksatria berpedang.

Siapa? Kurosaki Ichigo? Cih, membuatku ingin tertawa saja. Tak mungkin semudah itu ksatria berpedang bisa menang. Selama masih ada iblis yang diberi tanggung jawab untuk menjaga sang putri―aku.

Kali ini aku kembali mengunjunginya, Inoue Orihime. Kutemukan perempuan itu sedang tertidur di sofa putih yang telah dipersiapkan sebagai tempatnya melabuhkan mimpi. Beberapa kali dia membuatku terkejut. Apa kau percaya jika kukatakan bahwa dia, seorang manusia rendah, makhluk lemah yang tak berdaya, pernah menamparku? Grimmjow dan Nnoitra pasti tertawa jika mendengar ini. Dan apakah aku terima diperlakukan seperti itu? Oh, tentu tidak. Hampir saja aku lepas kendali dan menghadiahi perempuan itu sebuah cero, kalau saja aku tidak mengingat kata-kata Aizen-sama.

"_Bersikaplah sedikit baik padanya, Ulquiorra. Dia harus mempercayai kita agar dia benar-benar bersedia membantu kita."_

Tunggu.

Sejak kapan aku lepas kendali? Sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Aku sendiri tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada diriku. Rasanya sejak berada di dekat perempuan itu, aku merasa tubuh ini sulit dikendalikan. Tubuh ini tak lagi melaksanakan perintahku sebagai pemiliknya.

Seperti sekarang.

Aku datang, hanya untuk mengecek kondisi manusia berambut senja itu untuk memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Harusnya aku langsung pergi setelah mendapat kepastian tentang kondisinya. Tapi yang kulakukan justru kebalikan dari yang kuinginkan. Aku, Ulquiorra Schiffer sang Cuatro Espada, berlutut. Menyejajarkan diri dengan posisi Inoue Orihime. Aku masih sempat mengerutkan kening, heran dengan aksiku sendiri. Tapi tangan ini, tangan yang bisa membunuh dengan mudah ini, bergerak lebih cepat dari pemikiranku. Tanganku bergerak, perlahan, menyibak helaian rambut yang jatuh di wajah perempuan itu, tampak mengusik tidurnya.

Aku hendak menarik tanganku, tak ingin ada kesalah-pahaman jika dia tiba-tiba terbangun dan mendapati aku dalam keadaan seperti ini. Aku tak mau dia menganggapku peduli padanya. Tapi lagi-lagi hal itu tak bisa kulakukan. Aku justru tertegun, ketika tanpa ragu, jari-jari pucatku ini membelai wajah itu.

Halus. Seperti pualam.

Aku tak pernah meraba sesuatu sehalus ini sebelumnya. Dan terdorong oleh pengamatanku, aku sadar. Betapa kontrasnya aku dan dia. Tangan pucatku yang selama ini tersamarkan dinding-dinding putih pucat Las Noches kini tampak begitu jelas saat bersinggungan dengan rambut orange Inoue Orihime.

Ini mengejutkan, aku tahu. Tapi perempuan ini memaksaku untuk mengakui bahwa dia kuat. Sekeras apa pun aku mengintimidasinya, dia tidak akan pernah takhluk. Sekejam apa pun kata-kata yang kuucapkan padanya, dia tak pernah takut. Aku heran. Kenapa ada manusia seperti dia? Kenapa dia sulit sekali tenggelam di bawah bayang-bayang kekuatanku?

Ya, dia tak pernah jatuh padaku. Dia tidak menyerah. Seribu kali pun aku memojokkannya, dia akan mampu membuatku kembali mencari cara untuk mengalahkannya.

Aizen-sama, apakah pilihanmu tepat dengan menjadikanku sebagai penjaga dari tahanan kita?

Mengapa aku, Espadamu yang paling setia ini, merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat menatap Inoue Orihime seperti ini? Bahkan rasa ini tak pernah hadir sejauh aku berada di dekatmu, Aizen-sama. Bisakah Anda menjelaskannya padaku?

Perasaan tenang yang melingkupi seluruh keberadaanku di tempat ini… apakah ini yang disebut kedamaian?

Lagi pula, sejak kapan Espada pemegang aspek kematian berupa kehampaan memiliki kemampuan untuk merasakan?

* * *

**Is it broken? Can we work it out?**

**Let's light up the town scream out loud**

**Is it broken? Can we work it out?**

**I can see in your eyes you ready to break**

**don't look away**

**.**

**.  
**

"Mengapa kau menyembuhkan musuh yang telah kukalahkan, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques?"

Kukatakan kalimat itu dengan nada datar seperti biasa. Aku melangkah sambil memejamkan mata. Sementara Espada keenam yang melibatkanku dalam kekacauan ini berdiri sambil menyeringai.

Benar sekali. Grimmjow telah membuat kekacauan. Pertarunganku dengan Kurosaki Ichigo saja cukup merepotkan. Meskipun aku mengakhirinya dengan sebuah lubang di dada shinigami berambut orange itu, tapi pakaianku sempat menjadi sasaran amukan Getsuga Tenshou-nya. Sungguh mengganggu.

Dan saat aku kembali ke ruang tahanan perempuan itu, kutemukan lubang besar di dinding. Perempuan itu lenyap. Dua arrancar rendah―Loly serta Menoly―menceritakan kronologis kejadian selama aku menghadapi Kurosaki Ichigo. Tanpa mereka sebut pun, aku tahu siapa pelaku dari kekacauan ini. Reiatsu-nya yang tersisa di ruang tahanan ini cukup kukenali.

"Tak ada jawaban, Grimmjow?" ulangku, menatapnya tajam. Sejenak kulirik perempuan itu yang berdiri sambil menggenggam tangannya sendiri. Aura orange masih mengurung Kurosaki Ichigo yang berada dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri.

Perempuan ini, berusaha menolak apa yang terjadi pada shinigami itu. Dia melakukan penolakan itu. Sama seperti yang sedang ia lakukan terhadapku. Ya, dia tak mau menatapku. Permata abu-abunya berkaca-kaca, tubuhnya gemetar. Apakah aku telah salah sangka karena sempat menganggapnya kuat? Ternyata dia selemah ini. Ternyata dia rapuh. Ternyata dia mudah hancur kapan saja. Mengapa baru sekarang? Seharusnya, sejak dia menjadi tahanan Aizen-sama, dia telah siap hancur kapan pun demi Aizen-sama dan hasratnya, bukan?

Atau….

Sepersekian detik kualihkan mata hijauku pada Kurosaki Ichigo. Apakah karena kondisi laki-laki itu yang tak berdaya, Inoue Orihime jadi lemah seperti sekarang? Bukankah kekuatan dan kelemahan adalah hal yang bersifat pribadi? Masing-masing individu memiliki kelemahan dan kekuatan sendiri. Lalu kenapa kelemahan seseorang bisa menyebabkan pihak lain juga melemah?

"Apa ini?" suara Grimmjow mengambil alih perhatianku, "Ini hanya pendapatku, atau kau jadi semakin banyak bicara, Ulquiorra?"

"Apa maksudmu?" cecarku. Pertanyaan yang lucu, Grimmjow. Aku tak merasa bahwa aku banyak bicara.

"Atau karena perempuan itu?"

Kilat amarah terasa menyambar di sepasang mataku. Hei, sejak kapan aku tahu bahwa ini adalah kemarahan?

"Baiklah, Ulquiorra," Grimmjow semakin menyeringai, "tak perlu berbasa-basi. Akan kuajarkan padamu, apa akibatnya jika mencuri mangsa orang lain."

Selesai dengan kata-katanya, Grimmjow menyerangku. Sebuah serangan yang tidak serius. Sama seperti tidak seriusnya aku menghadapi ketemperamentalan si Espada keenam. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya mengejekku seperti ini. Perhatianku sedikit terpecah. Dalam kepulan asap yang menjadi akibat dari pertaruang dua Espada, kutatap dua manusia di bawah sana. Inoue Orihime masih berusaha menolak kondisi Kurosaki Ichigo. Dia terus memusatkan fokusnya pada orang yang menjadi tumpuan harapannya. Dia tampak sangat cemas. Dia khawatir. Dan aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan pemandangan yang sedang kulihat sendiri ini.

Aku tidak suka diacuhkan.

Hei, manusia randah, Inoue Orihime, jangan alihkan tatapanmu dariku.

Satu hal penting terlupakan lantaran perempuan itu mengacaukan konsentrasiku. Dan aku terlambat menyadarinya ketika sebuah tangan muncul dari kepulan asap dibelakangku. Tangan itu menarik kerah bajuku, membuat lubang hollow-ku nampak jelas. Dan aku hanya bisa berdecak pelan ketika kurasakan sebuah kotak hitam kecil masuk ke tubuhku, membuat seluruh pandanganku berubah jadi hitam pekat. Masih sempat kulihat rambut senja perempuan itu bergoyang tertiup angin. Lalu semuanya lenyap. Seperti aku yang lenyap tersegel dalam Caja Negation milik Grimmjow.

* * *

**So here we are now in a place where**

**the sun blended with the ocean thin, so thin**

**We stand acrros from each other**

**Together we will wonder**

**.**

**.  
**

"Dan untuk sementara, Las Noches, berada di bawah pengawasanmu… Ulquiorra,"

Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar suara apa pun. Terkurung dalam Caja Negation akan membuatmu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Semua indramu akan lumpuh. Dan suara yang telah mematahakan kutukan itu, mengeluarkanku dari kelumpuhan sementara akibat dari ulah Grimmjow―adalah dia, Aizen-sama.

Kurentangkan tangan kananku demi mencapai kebebasan. Suara 'kraakkk' terdengar di antara kesunyian saat aku berhasil keluar dari segel yang telah membatasiku. Kini aku kembali. Ulquiorra Schiffer telah kembali untuk melayani Aizen-sama. Terlebih setelah penciptaku itu memberiku tugas baru : bertanggung jawab atas Las Noches selama ia pergi.

Aku mengerti. Jadi Aizen-sama telah memutuskan untuk memulai pergerakan nyata. Beliau telah menunjukkan dirinya langsung pada shinigami-shinigami itu. Tak lagi menyusun strategi secara diam-diam, tapi sudah mengadakan penyerangan secara langsung.

Kesunyian menyambutku saat aku melangkah keluar dari Caja Negation dan menjejakkan kaki di sebuah ruangan. Aku telah mengenali tempat ini. Menara kelima. Warna dinding dan pilarnya yang biru tua dan agak gelap mengingatkanku pada lautan yang dalam. Lalu aku berbalik. Jika bisa tertawa, rasanya aku ingin tertawa. Ini lucu sekali. Hal terakhir yang kulihat sebelum terjebak dalam kegelapan adalah warna orange. Dan hal pertama yang kulihat setelah terbebas pun juga orange.

Rasanya seperti melihat cahaya matahari menembus kegelapan lautan yang dalam.

Perempuan itu berdiri, terpaku di tempatnya. Dia menatapku tak percaya dengan kedua mata yang terbelalak lebar. Tanpa membuang waktu, kuhampiri dia. Suara langkahku menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Sudah berakhir," ucapku datar seperti biasa, "tak ada yang bisa menolongmu lagi. Kau akan mati di sini."

Dia menggenggam jemari mungilnya di depan dada. Hanya sesaat, lalu kedua tangannya terkulai lemah di samping tubuhnya, menggenggam rok seragam arrancar yang menjadi simbol pengabdiannya. Lagi, aku harus membuat perhatiannya terfokus hanya padaku. Karena saat ini akulah yang memegang hidup dan matinya.

"Apa kau takut, onna?" tanyaku. Dia tak bergeming. Tatapan matanya semakin terdesak. Aku berhenti tepat dua langkah di hadapannya. Cukup dekat. Dan, hei―jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Aku hanya ingin mendominasi, tidak ada maksud lain.

"Aku bertanya, apakah kau takut mati di tempat ini? Di mana tak ada lagi yang bisa menyelamatkanmu?"

Ya, selain aku tentu saja. Hanya ada aku. Dia bergantung padaku. Aneh, pemikiran apa ini?

Pelan tapi pasti, kulihat bibir mungilnya bergerak. Menyusul kemudian suara lembutnya terdengar. Suara yang lirih, namun penuh dengan keyakinan.

"Aku… tidak takut."

Keningku berkerut. Dia bilang apa tadi? Tidak takut? Berani sekali dia bercanda denganku. Mana ada manusia yang tidak takut mati dalam kesepian? Inoue Orihime, kau sungguh sulit dimengerti.

"Mungkin benar, aku akan mati di sini. Tapi hatiku… telah bersama teman-temanku yang datang untuk menyelamatkanku."

Ini semakin membuatku tak mengerti. Semua kata-katanya tak bisa kucerna dengan baik.

"Mataku bisa melihat semuanya, dan apa yang tak bisa kulihat berarti tidak ada." tegasku. Aku benar, kan? Mataku tak bisa melihat keberadaan hati yang ia bicarakan. Salahkah aku jika menyimpulkan bahwa hati adalah hal abstrak yang tak ada dalam realita dan tak berguna? Dilihat saja tak bisa.

"Hati…" bibir mungil itu kembali bersuara, mengambil alih perhatianku, "memang tak bisa dilihat dengan mata. Tapi keberadaan hati bisa dirasakan. Saat kau memepercayakan harapanmu pada seseorang, saat itulah hatimu telah ada bersama mereka."

Aku sudah tak sabar lagi. Kata-kata perempuan ini benar-benar telah melampaui batas logika yang selama ini kuandalkan. Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi padaku? Seorang manusia mengajarkan filsafat 'hati' pada Espada peringkat keempat?

"Apa itu hati?" kuangkat tanganku, lurus, dan sedikit menekan dagian tengah dadanya,"apakah aku bisa melihatnya jika aku merobek dada dan mengeluarkan jantungmu?"

Dia tersentak. Mata kelabunya terbelalak. Bisa kurasakn keterkejutannya atas kata-kata yang kupilih. Terdengar kejam baginya, mungkin. Dan aku sengaja. Dia tak boleh berdiri di atasku. Dia harus tahu posisinya, bahwa akulah yang mendominasi di tempat ini―di mana hanya ada kami berdua.

"Ataukah aku bisa melihatnya jika aku menghancurkan tengkorak kepalamu?" kali ini kuangkat tangan pucatku dan sedikit menekan bagian tengah keningnya. Halus kulit Inoue Orihime agak membuatku kehilangan konsentrasi. Hal pertama yang terlintas di benakku ketika kulitnya bersentuhan dengan jariku hanya satu : pualam.

Lagi-lagi membuatku berpikir bahwa perempuan ini―kulitnya―terbuat dari pualam.

Setidaknya sampai kurasakan sebuah reiatsu mendekat. Cih, rupanya shinigami itu masih hidup. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi selama aku terkurung dalam Caja Negation. Tapi sepertinya ada yang berhasil menyelamatkan dia. Inoue Orihime-kah?

Entah ini hanya analisaku atau memang kenyataan. Sepertinya waktuku untuk berpikir semakin sempit saja. Ketika kudengar suara lantai menara dihancurkan, sosok itu muncul. Aku sadar bahwa tanggung jawabku semakin besar. Mempertahankan Las Noches, menjaga Inoue Orihime, dan menyingkirkan Kurosaki Ichigo.

Akan kubuktikan, Aizen-sama. Akan kutunjukkan padamu bahwa tak ada satu pun yang bisa menandingi kesetiaanku padamu.

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo mempunyai beberapa persamaan, aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Mereka mempunyai warna rambut yang sama―orange terang. Mereka juga memiliki semangat sekeras baja. Masih ingat, bukan? Sekejam apa pun kata-kataku, seperti apa pun aku mengintimidasi, perempuan itu tak pernah takhluk padaku.

Begitu pun dengan Kurosaki Ichigo. Aku telah mengerahkan semua kekuatanku dalam wujud segunda etapa―satu-satunya pelepasan segel tingkat kedua yang hanya mampu dilakukan olehku. Tak ada Espada lain yang bisa. Itulah penyebab aku tak memiliki fraccion, kurasa. Aku tak ingin arrancar rendah itu kelepasan bicara dan membeberkan kekuatan rahasiaku ini.

Rahasia? Ya, benar sekali. Karena Aizen-sama pun belum pernah melihatnya. Shinigami―yang kini tergantung di udara dengan ekor hitamku―itu adalah yang pertama melihat wujud ini, wujud asli dari keputusasaan. Harusnya dia bangga. Terlebih dia adalah manusia rendah.

Bulan sabit di langit Las Noches bersinar terang saat aku merasakan reiatsu lemah mendekati puncak menara tempatku akan menghabisi hidup shinigami berambut orange ini. Reiatsu ini, terasa kecemasan dan kekhawatiran besar di dalamnya. Lemah, tapi aku bisa dengan baik mengenalinya.

Sekelebat warna orange. Inoue Orihime.

"Jadi kau datang, onna," ucapku cukup pelan, tapi mampu dia dengar,"itu bagus. Karena kau bisa melihat orang yang kau jadikan tempat mempercayakan harapanmu, terkapar tak berdaya."

Itu hanya pernyataan implisit untuk menjatuhkan mentalnya. Itu hanya trik agar dia menyerah. Itu hanya ide agar aku bisa membuatnya tetap di sini, di Las Noches. Menjadi tawanan Aizen-sama, menjadi tahananku. Itu hanya cara agar dia tetap berada dekat denganku, di sampingku. Dia telah meracuni pikiranku dengan banyak kata-katanya yang membuatku tak mengerti. Aku penasaran. Dan dia harus bertanggung jawab. Aku tak akan membiarkannya pergi sebelum menuntaskan rasa penasaranku. Tidak.

Sebuah Cero Oscuras memancar dari ujung jariku, menembus tubuh di hadapanku dengan mudah. Sebuah senyum ingin kulukiskan sebagai tanda bahwa aku telah menang. Aku menang.

Lalu kudengar jeritan menyayat itu. Jeritan menyayat Inoue Orihime ketika tubuh kosong Kurosaki Ichigo berlubang besar, tertembus cero hitamku.

"Tiiidddaakkkk!"

* * *

**If we will lost these days**

**If I asked you to stay would you tell me**

**That you would be mine**

**.**

**.  
**

Shinigami itu…. 'apa' dia sebenarnya?

Beberapa saat yang lalu aku bisa melihat dia terkapar. Beberapa saat yang lalu aku bisa menyaksikan perempuan itu berniat menolak kondisi shinigami itu. Beberapa saat yang lalu, aku bahkan masih ingat benar, bagaimana Quincy yang membawa Inoue Orihime ke atas kubah Las Noches tak berdaya―menjadi bulan-bulananku.

Kemudian dia berubah wujud menjadi hollow. Kurosaki Ichigo berubah menjadi hollow sepenuhnya. Dengan rambut orange panjang, tanduk tajam, topeng penuh, dan cero. Benar, aku serius―cero. Bahkan aku berada di bawah kakinya saat ini. Terkapar.

Ini menjijikan. Cuarto Espada, kalah oleh manusia yang memiliki kekuatan hollow. Aku, Ulquiorra Schiffer, satu-satunya yang mampu mencapai pelepasan segel tingkat kedua―dilumat oleh shinigami setengah manusia. Sampah.

Mata Inoue Orihime memancar ketakutan, aku sempat melihatnya. Dan mataku sendiri memancarkan kebencian. Pada diriku sendiri tentu saja. Aku marah, aku kesal, aku benci pada kelemahan ini. Aku tak bisa menepati sumpahku untuk menjalankan tugas dari Aizen-sama dengan sempurna. Aku tak bisa memepertahankan Las Noches. Aku tak bisa menjaga tahanan kami.

Jika aku kalah…

Aizen-sama mungkin tak akan lagi menganggapku ada. Dia tak membutuhkan tentara yang lemah sepertiku. Dan itu membuatku kecewa.

Jika aku kalah…

Shinigami itu akan membawa pergi Inoue Orihime. Merebutnya dari tanganku. Dan itu membuatku… aku tidak tahu aku harus bilang apa. Aku tak bisa mendeskripsikan apa yang sedang terjadi pada diriku. Sakit. Hanya itu yang dapat kukatakan.

Jika eksistensiku harus berakhir di sini, di tangan Kurosaki Ichigo, kemanakah jiwaku akan berlabuh? Kembali ke Soul Society? Kembali menjadi hollow rendah yang harus membunuh hollow lain bahkan manusia untuk bertahan hidup―hingga dibasmi oleh para shinigami? Ataukah aku akan langsung terdampar di neraka karena tanganku telah dilumuri oleh darah?

Aku, Ulquiorra Schiffer, telah banyak membunuh. Hollow juga manusia. Aku tak memiliki hati. Seluruh eksistensiku adalah naluri alamiah, membunuh semua yang dikehendaki Aizen-sama. Aku adalah makhluk hitam kelam. Dan meskipun begitu, tak bisakah aku sedikit egois dengan menginginkan sesuatu yang mampu mengacaukan monotonitasku selama ini?

Jika aku memintanya untuk tetap di sampingku, Inoue Orihime, apakah dia akan menyanggupinya? Jika malam menginginkan matahari untuk bersinar tak hanya saat siang, apakah akan di sanggupi?

Manusia, perempuan, aku berubah pikiran. Kau tidak lemah. Akulah yang lemah. Aku yang menginginkanmu untuk diriku sendiri. Betapa egoisnya…

* * *

**I think that we are broken…**

**.**

**.  
**

Akhirnya matahari orange menyala terbit di langit hitam Las Noches. Sudah berakhir. Semuanya sudah berakhir.

Dia terbelalak, tak menyangka bahwa orang yang dijadikan tempat menumpukan harapan bisa sekejam itu―menghabisi musuh yang tidak berdaya dengan cero berkekuatan besar. Kini dia ketakutan.

Dan aku bersiap untuk mati. Aku tak punya lagi alasan untuk hidup. Rasa nyeri di seluruh tubuhku begitu menusuk. Aku tak sanggup lagi menahannya.

Aku dan dia sama-sama hancur. Kami hancur dengan cara masing-masing.

* * *

**And time is all I ask for time**

**I just need one more day**

**just one more day**

**.**

**.  
**

Apa dia bodoh?

Di antara proses regenerasi atas semua dampak kehancuran yang disebabkan transformasi shinigami itu, pertanyaan itulah yang melintas di benakku.

Oh, tentu saja dia bodoh. Insting hollow telah mempengaruhinya sejauh ini. Menyingkirkan semua yang menghalangi jalannya. Tak peduli bahwa pihak itu adalah temannya sendiri. Tak peduli bahwa cero besarnya itu bisa mencacah tubuh orang yang hendak diselamatkannya.

Tentu saja tak akan kubiarkan.

Aku hanya butuh sedikit waktu, hanya sedikit lagi. Dengan tubuh yang belum meregenerasi dengan sempurna―atau sebenarnya sudah tak bisa beregenerasi lagi―kupaksakan untuk melakukan hal terakhir yang kubisa.

Kuhantamkan tombak hijauku―sisa dari kekuatan besar Lanza de Relampago―ke bagian kepala hollow shinigami itu. Tepat mengenai tanduknya, membuat cero yang siap ditembakkan menjadi senjata makan tuan. Cero itu meledak di atas kepalanya. Radiasi dari kekuatan besarnya juga mengenaiku. Tapi aku sudah tak peduli pada apa pun lagi. Tubuhku sudah terlanjur hancur. Ada dua alasan mengapa aku sampai melakukan ini. Pertama, aku ingin mengalahkannya. Dan kedua―kalian boleh tertawa― kurasa kalian tahu alasan lain dibalik alasan pertamaku itu.

* * *

**And time**

**You've been crying too long time**

**And your tears wrote this song**

**stay…**

**.**

**.  
**

Aku ingin menyelamatkan Inoue Orihime. Sudah kukatakan dari awal, dia telah meracuni jalan pikiranku. Selama ini belum pernah ada hollow yang menyelamatkan manusia, bukan?

Dia sudah terlalu lama menangis. Lihat, dia menangis lagi saat mengejar tubuh Kurosaki Ichigo yang telah kembali ke bentuk manusia. Aku cukup terkejut. Berkali-kali dia melakukan tindakan di luar perkiraanku. Setelah nyawanya terancam, dia masih mencemaskan orang yang hampir membunuhnya. Begitu besarkah arti Kurosaki Ichigo bagi Inoue Orihime?

Sesak.

Ada sesuatu yang menghimpit tubuhku. Aku sulit bernafas. Aku tak mengerti penyebab dari sesak dan sakit yang sedang kurasakan ini. Karena luka? Karena organ dalamku yang tak bisa kembali? Karena aku dikalahkan manusia? Karena tak bisa memenuhi tugas dari Aizen-sama? Atau karena… perhatian perempuan itu terhadap shinigami-'nya' ?

Oh, sudah cukup. Kupejamkam mataku. Aku tak ingin memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Bahkan shinigami berambut orange itu tak mau membunuhku untuk mengakhiri semua ini. Dia tak pernah melakukan yang kuperintahkan, bahkan di saat terakhir seperti ini.

Sayap hitam kelelawar yang megah mulai luruh menjadi debu. Proses itu berjalan dengan cepat. Disusul oleh bagian belakang tubuhku. Kaki, tangan, kepala belakang.

Jadi, inikah rasanya mati?

Aku telah membawa dia ke tempat ini. Menjadi penyebab dia dianggap sebagai pengkhianat. Membuatnya sering menangis lantaran teman-temannya berada dalam bahaya karena menolongnya. Aizen-sama memang otak dari rencana itu. Tapi tetap saja, akulah yang menjalankannya.

Apakah jika aku mati, dia akan berhenti menangis?

* * *

**In the moonlight your face it glows…**

**.**

**.  
**

Aku masih tak megerti konsep hati. Jadi meskipun sadar bahwa waktuku sudah tak banyak, aku tetap ingin mencari tahu artinya.

"…pada akhirnya, aku memiliki ketertarikan pada kalian, manusia…"

Aku mulai menyatakan rasa penasaranku melalui sebuah ketertarikan. Bayangan sosok berambut orange panjang tertangkap mata hijauku. Aku menoleh pelan. Tanganku yang mulai berubah menjadi butiran debu terangkat. Terulur padanya, seolah ingin menggapainya. Akan sampaikah?

"Apa kau takut padaku?"

Hei, aku tersentak. Itu pertanyaan atau permohonan? Aku bertanya tentang ketakutannya, atau berharap dia tidak takut padaku? Aku tidak mengerti diriku sendiri. Setidaknya sampai suara lembut itu terdengar.

Mata kelabu yang berair. Suara lirih yang samar. Tatapan penuh rasa kasihan atau tidak rela? Bisakah dia jelaskan padaku mengapa dia berekspresi seperti itu?

"Aku… tidak takut," dia berucap pelan dan mengulanginya seperti ingin membuatku percaya, "aku tidak takut." mata kelabunya berair. Hei, dengan kematianku, kau seharusnya bebas, Inoue Orihime.

Oh, begitu.

"Aku mengerti."

Tangan mungilnya terulur hendak menggapaiku. Aku pun berusaha untuk menggenggamnya. Satu hal yang membuatku semakin egois adalah karena hasrat kami sama. Aku ingin mencapainya, dan dia menerimaku. Dia juga merespon tindakanku. Aku tidak terlalu berharap,kan? Dan bolehkan aku berpikir…

Dia, tidak membenciku.

Tapi butiran debu terlanjur menggantikan wujudku. Angin telah menghapus keberadaanku. Tangan kami tak pernah bertemu.

"Ternyata ada di sini.. tepat di tangan ini…"

Di tangan yang telah membawanya ke Hueco Mundo, kota suram yang tak pernah ingin ia datangi, tentu saja. Di tangan yang selalu memaksanya untuk melakukan apa yang Aizen-sama inginkan. Di tangan Espada yang―tanpa sadar telah memberinya perhatian dengan menjadi satu-satunya lawan bicara, sekalipun dengan kompetisi untuk saling mengalahkan.

Ada di tanganku…

"…ialah hati."

* * *

**Is it broken? Can we work it out?**

**Let's light up the town scream out loud**

**Is it broken? Can we work it out?**

**I can see in your eyes you ready to break**

**don't look away**

**.**

**.  
**

Bisa kupastikan kini tubuhku telah lenyap tak tersisa. Setelah sempat kutatap dia untuk terakhir kalinya, aku tersenyum juga untuk terakhir kalinya. Bulan sabit masih bersinar. Angin masih bertiup. Dan langit masih gelap. Dia masih terpaku dengan tangan yang juga masih terulur. Dia menatap tempatku menghilang dengan tatapan aneh. Tapi aku sudah tak bisa bertanya padanya lagi.

Setidaknya sekarang dia tak perlu menjerit. Bisa kulihat di matanya yang dilapisi kristal bening, siap untuk pecah. Paling tidak dia tak memalingkan pandangannya dariku. Aku sungguh berterima kasih.

Hei, manusia, Inoue Orihime. Jika aku dilahirkan kembali nanti, maukah kau menjelaskan sebuah konsep yang menjadi penutup dari eksistensiku?

Konsep hati, aku ingin mempelajarinya.

Mungkin saja dengan mengenal lebih jauh, aku tidak akan mudah hancur seperti sekarang. Aku tidak perlu terhapus dari putaran waktu dengan cara tragis seperti ini. Apakah yang tersisa dari debu selain butiran sangat halus―yang bahkan sulit untuk ditempatkan dalam genggaman tangan?

Aku tak perlu lagi melihatmu hancur berkeping-keping. Karena tanpa kau sadari, kau telah mengisi sebuah kekosongan abadi, yang tak pernah terbayang olehku akan terisi oleh manusia seperti dirimu. Kau telah membawa warna lain dalam hitam dan putih yang selama ini mengukir jalan panjang eksistensiku.

.

.

Benarkan, Inoue Orihime?

.

.

##OWARI##

* * *

Oh yeah, ini sebenernya fic pertama yang kubuat. Niatnya sebagai pembuka jalan sebagai author baru di FBI. Eh, tapi malah 'Apartemen Putih' duluan yang ku-publish. Menyusul fic-fic lain yang ngalir lancar (gaje abis, abaikan).

Dan dari pada fic ini jamuran di leppy, kupikir mending di-publish aja, deh. Jadi, maaf kalau hasilnya kurang memuaskan, nulisnya aja masih di kertas, baru diketik. Kalu yang lain mah langsung ketik, gak pake ditulis dulu. Err, dengan ini berarti aku udah bikin 8 judul, ya? Wow, apa itu yang dinamakan sibuk? Hahahaha…

Sudahlah, kalo obrolan gaje ini diterusin, bisa gak kelar-kelar.

Gaje? aneh? Aku juga ngerasa gitu kok...

Jadi, segera lemparkan keluhan dan protes readers seperti biasa via ripyu.

Terima kasih atas waktunya mengunjungi fic abal ini. Dan terima kasih juga kuucapkan special buat **beside you**, yang bersedia berpusing-pusing ria ngapdetin WEYA dan publishin fic ini. I love you full, my frendd, hehehe..^^


End file.
